


No. 1 Trending

by mindglitch



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Embarrassed Yohan, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wooseok is his Manager, Yohan is a Soloist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindglitch/pseuds/mindglitch
Summary: Everybody knows about Kim Yohan, one of Korea’s biggest rising stars and widely beloved gem of the music industry. Everybody also knows about the story of Kim Yohan and his mysterious, masked, and captivatingly handsome number one fan.Or, Yohan is once more reminded that the nation is absolutely smitten by his mystery fanboy. Little do they know, maybe he is too.





	No. 1 Trending

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying right now. I should absolutely, most definitely be studying right now. Instead, I have given into the impulsive decision of writing and finishing a 2.3k word oneshot within 3 days, and this is the fruit of my bearings. 
> 
> Here's a [song rec](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Lkjajr8lTg) if you're interested, and once again, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

Another day, another fansign.

Yohan beams as the empty seat across the table slides back, only to soon be occupied by another fan. She's pretty - very pretty, actually - and she presents to him a mini notebook, greeting him cheerfully before a light-hearted conversation fills the air between them. Yohan carefully flips through the pages to fill out the sets of questions written on a couple of sticky notes, gently laughing along, eyes drawing upward every few seconds from the table to meet hers as they continue to chatter until his manager signals that time's up from the side. With a small wave and a beaming smile, Yohan bids her goodbye, and soon enough another fan files in and appears before him.

It's like this for a while - an hour and a half or so, with a small break - and it'd be a lie if Yohan said he didn't enjoy it.

But he's waiting for someone.

In truth, these days, he’s always waiting for someone.

As the remaining time for the fansign lessens with every signature and every question he answers on those small cute sheets of stationery, Yohan finds himself feeling a little dejected, but it doesn't hinder his sunny demeanor. He greets the next fan happily and accepts the album, and soon enough, his manager calls for time. 

After she leaves, the idol reaches down from behind the table to retrieve his water bottle, takes a long sip, and bends back down to set it by the leg of his chair just as a chorus of cheers and exclamations fill the venue. Almost immediately, Yohan feels his chest leap in excitement because this could only mean one thing, because this always happened only when—

"Good evening," an all-too familiar voice chimes.

He's here, Yohan thinks, as his sight falls upon the figure who appears before him.

Seungwoo is here.

Like usual, Seungwoo is wearing a mask, and despite Yohan's rather surprisingly widespread popularity among fanboys, the latter instantly figures out the identity of the individual before him. Of course he would - everything from his soft and soothing voice, his gentle brown eyes, his towering figure that makes Yohan feel small even though only a mere few centimeters differed between their height. As always, the other looks handsome. 

Yohan feels the inside of his chest flutter when Seungwoo takes a seat before him and lifts a hand to remove his mask, revealing that warm smile that Yohan's never grown even remotely tired of seeing even after these past seven months since Seungwoo began attending his fan events.

"Good evening," Yohan addresses back.

It's hard, really, to maintain his excitement, to act like the man sitting before him hasn't been the person he's looked forward to meeting at every fansign, hasn't been the person who's given him these butterflies with just his sole presence in a crowded room like this. It's hard to act like he isn't whipped for the guy when Yohan completely is, if the way his eyes brighten up and the way a brilliant smile blooms across his features weren’t a telltale indicator of his affection for the other.

The flashes and clicks from the sea of cameras behind them dissipate into the background as Seungwoo pulls out an album and gently slides it across the surface of the table. Yohan pretends the fleeting contact between their fingers as he accepts the album doesn't make him more giddy than necessary.

"Ah... Could you sign it to Dongpyo, please? 'Happy Birthday to the brightest star, love Yohan'?"

Humming in affirmation, Yohan uncaps his marker and gently presses it down against the cover of the album with light strokes, following the other's request for his nephew as they continue to banter. "Is it Dongpyo's birthday already?"

"Mmm in ten days, actually - but shh, don't tell him."

A laugh escapes Yohan as he glances up, eyes twinkling underneath the light that illuminates the room, and he's met with the gaze of adoration that speaks volume for Seungwoo even with the absence of words. Yohan’s figured he's liked this about the older since their first encounter, that everything is always about his nephew, always about Dongpyo, always _ for _ Dongpyo. Seungwoo never asks anything for himself - at least, never anything physical.

"Something tells me it won't be me he finds it out from," Yohan jokes, eyes briefly shifting to the flashes of cameras behind them. "You do always end up causing a commotion every time you come."

This time, it's Seungwoo's turn to laugh. It really shouldn't make Yohan feel this soft and fuzzy inside, but it definitely does, and once more he realizes he's absolutely smitten by the ethereal man before him. 

"Do I? You say that almost like it's a bad thing."

"Honestly, with you, I don't think it's ever a bad thing."

"Is that so?" A sparkle of mischief twinkles in Seungwoo's eyes as he leans forward in his seat, slightly lessening the distance between them as he props his elbows onto the table, palms open and facing Yohan who immediately understands the older's intentions. "Why's that?"

”I mean... don’t quote me on this, but something tells me if you didn't like this kind of attention, you wouldn't have come to my fansigns for the past- what was it? Six months? Seven months?"

"Seven months and counting, actually. Now, _ please _ don't tell me you're going to leave my hands hanging."

As if to emphasize his point, Seungwoo wiggles his fingers, and it causes the corner of Yohan's lips to lift upwards. The latter turns around to glance at his manager, Wooseok, who understands almost instantaneously after seeing the way Seungwoo's palms are positioned and raised. There's a knowing sigh at first, but the slow nod of approval that follows shortly afterward is all that Yohan needs before he spins back in his seat.

The wave of enthusiastic whispers and murmurs that resonates throughout the room when Seungwoo's large palms meet his own is nothing compared to the almost immediate choir of cheers and squeals that erupt when the older intertwines their fingers, causing Yohan's head to drop in both embarrassment and elation.

"Aw, please look at me, Yohan-ie. Our two minutes are almost up."

_ God _, Seungwoo's certainly grown cheeky with time. This kind of teasing… Yohan both loves it and hates it at the same time because in a way, it’s very distinctly Seungwoo. It draws him in, forces him to pay attention to Seungwoo and no one else but Seungwoo, and it's because of this why Yohan can't help but look forward to seeing the older at fansigns, fanmeets, concerts, anything and everything as long as he can see Han Seungwoo. 

And judging from the enthusiasm of the crowd, Yohan probably isn't the only one who enjoys his time with the other either.

There's a tinge of disappointment when Wooseok lightly taps his shoulder after what seems like way too little time, and he must've looked like a kicked puppy or something because Seungwoo laughs and gives his hands an affectionate squeeze before pulling away.

"You know, if you keep looking at me like that, it'll make it even harder to leave. I'll see you soon, okay?" 

And he will. 

Yohan doesn't doubt that.

The younger watches as Seungwoo puts on the mask again, those pretty and kissable lips disappearing behind the black fabric. “Get home safely, alright?" Yohan says, but his words slip out more quietly than he intended them to.

Seungwoo doesn’t mind, though. His eyes crinkle up as he smiles behind his mask. "Always. You too. Please be sure to get some rest tonight - you deserve it."

Yohan allows his gaze to linger on Seungwoo's retreating figure a little longer than necessary, and it's only when the next fan arrives that he's drawn back to reality, eyes shifting to the young teenager who's next in line before a welcoming smile plays upon his lips.

"Hi! Thank you for coming today,” he begins again.

A sense of fuzziness envelopes Yohan for the rest of the night, mind floating in some kind of euphoric haze and tummy buzzing with the kind of adoration that makes him tingle in giddiness all over. Yohan rests well that night, falls asleep to the fan posts and photos of him and his hands holding those of his mysterious and unidentified yet undeniably captivating masked fanboy, falls asleep to the gentle and soothing melody of a song that reminds him of when he first started falling in love with Han Seungwoo.

Yohan wakes up the next morning to a series of light knocks on his bedroom door. 

Stirring underneath the comfort of his sheets, Yohan mumbles a barely coherent "come in", senses barely registering the click that sounds when the doorknob twists from the other side before the door swings open with a small creak. 

"Yohan?" Wooseok's voice calls out in the background, earning a nearly inaudible groan in response. "I'm going out for a few hours, okay? It's your day off, so feel free to stay in bed for as long as you'd like."

The words come through one ear and exits the other though, until—

"You have a visitor, by the way."

Awareness seeps its way back into the idol's consciousness when he hears the shuffle of footsteps, hears a quiet exchange of "thank you" and "take care", and feels the dip in the mattress before a pair of strong arms envelope him with such warmth that Yohan would’ve slipped back into a slumber if it weren't for the all-too familiar voice that speaks up soon afterward.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Seungwoo greets with a kiss pressed to the younger's temple. "Glad to see you're catching up on rest after this past week of schedules."

Almost instinctively, Yohan turns to bury into the crook of his boyfriend's shoulder with a content sigh, limbs wrapping around the other's body. "I missed you," he mumbles, words half muted against Seungwoo's soft skin. "You should've came over last night."

"I'm sorry baby, I had to finish up something... but I'm here now, right? Unless you don't want my amazing, five-star rated morning cuddles?"

A huff escapes Yohan's lips when Seungwoo teasingly starts to pull away, causing the younger's arms to tighten around the latter's waist. 

"You're _ mean._" 

It wasn't intended to come out so whiny, but Seungwoo eats it up anyways, laughs with a sort of joy that makes Yohan's chest bubble with giddiness. 

When Yohan's consciousness finally seeps back in almost completely, he allows his eyes to flutter open, drowsily peering through his lashes only to meet the ethereal beauty that belongs to none other than the center of his affection for the past fourteen months. Seungwoo's gaze is adorned with so much admiration, so much fondness and love and devotion that it knocks the wind out of Yohan's chest, makes his heart swell with pride that this amazing person is his, that _ this _is for him and only him. 

"You're too warm," Yohan sighs into soft cotton of Seungwoo's shirt. "It's so _ unfair_."

"I’d say not as unfair as how cute you were last night at the fansign." 

"Hey! That's only because _ someone _wanted to show off some PDA." 

"Mm, you say that as if people aren't already supporting us. 'OUI Entertainment's Kim Yohan and Mystery Fanboy Capture Hearts of Fans Once Again at Fansign Event', trending at peak number one on Naver last night. Not too bad, right? Imagine if they find out that said mystery fanboy's actually been dating the nation's star gem for about nine months now. _Wow_."

Yohan swears that one of these days, his boyfriend will be the death of him.

Drawing back from Seungwoo's shoulder to steal a glimpse at the older's features, he snorts playfully with brows slightly furrowed in a feigned reprimanding manner, though his features soften when a pair of lips press another kiss to his forehead. 

A peaceful silence falls between them briefly with one enjoying the other's comforting presence and vice versa before Seungwoo's voice fills the room, delicate and sweet like honey. 

"So... I've been thinking," he begins, and when it captures the younger's attention, he continues. "Your birthday is coming up soon, and since the company's allowing you a week off from activities... how does a trip sound?"

Seungwoo laughs at how quickly Yohan's eyes widen in surprise, responding with an affectionate squeeze. 

"A trip? Really? Are you free, hyung? I wanna go! Where do you want to go? I want anywhere you want."

"Well, I've been keeping an eye out for flight and vacation package prices for the past few weeks, and I was thinking maybe Japan? We can talk about it a bit more later when you're more awake, but I thought it sounded nice and couldn't wait to ask you about it. What do you think about it, baby?"

Yohan's brilliant smile is all Seungwoo needs as an answer.

As they continue to lay there in the comfort of Yohan's covers with the golden morning rays illuminating the room through the translucent curtains, Yohan thinks that he's the luckiest person in the world to have someone like Seungwoo by his side. He's in love with Seungwoo - so, _ so _in love, so completely and absolutely far gone for everything that embodies the man here with him right in this very moment. 

Musing back over to when everything began nearly a year and a half ago, fourteen months filled with countless struggles but also a bond that cultivated and bloomed into what they have now, Yohan believes with all of his heart, mind, body and soul that even though what they have hasn't always been easy and won’t always be easy, it’s moments like these that once more prove to Yohan there’s nothing better in this world than being in love with Han Seungwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually thinking of releasing a sequel to this, but I'll see if I get the time to! Other than that, kudos and comments are highly welcomed and make my day ♡ Feel free to interact and chat with me on my accounts below too, and thank you so much for reading !!
> 
> [au twt acc ](https://twitter.com/yorangdanfics)  
[seunghan socmed au ](https://twitter.com/yorangdanfics/status/1170898871528108035?s=20)  
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/yorangdanfics)


End file.
